


Mother's Day

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Alison/Jamie, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lydia just really loves her moms, Mother's Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We love some baby gays, background sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: It's almost Mother's Day and Lydia wants to do something extra special for her Mama and Mommy this year, but she's going to need some help to pull it off.





	Mother's Day

“Mama, can Jamie babysit me today? I wanna play with her,” Lydia requested one Saturday morning. Lena and Kara were going on a date that evening and were struggling to find a babysitter last minute after Anya had to cancel due to a family emergency.

“No, your Tia is working the late shift tonight and Auntie Alex is on call at work,” Kara explained. “That means that she’s home with Jamie, but if they need her, they call her in and she has to leave, so you can’t be by yourself.”

“No, _Jamie_ babysits! She’s a big kid, like Sam!”

“Sam is an adult, honey. She’s in college. Jamie is still a kid,” Lena called out.

“Nuh-uh! Jamie says she’s almost thirteen which makes her a _teen_. And Sam is nineteen so that makes her a teen, too.” Lena hates how coherent that argument is.

“We will… think about it,” Lena said carefully. Lydia nodded, taking this as an answer before skipping off to play in her room. Lena turned to Kara. “How are we doing on getting a babysitter?”

“Still waiting for an answer from Lucy, but no one else is available so she’s kind of our last resort,” Kara responded. “I could… I could ask them what they think about it. Like, if they think she’s responsible enough to handle it, I guess. Alex said that she used to babysit when she was that age.”

“Okay,” Lena nodded. When she had been that age, she was a sophomore in high school in a prestigious Irish boarding school and she was dreadfully behind in her emotional and social development, so she knew her experiences weren’t really helpful here. She went back to making breakfast while Kara texted her sister.

 

They ended up asking Alex and Jamie to come over to watch Lydia.

“She’s only on-call. There’s no guarantee J’onn will even call her in, and if they do, Maggie and Alex are confident that Jamie is responsible enough to handle taking care of Lydia until we can come back to get her if we have to,” Kara had assured Lena.

“I trust their judgment,” Lena said, “but I’m still nervous. But, I’m always nervous when we leave Lydia with a new sitter,” she added.

“I know,” Kara whispered back, kissing Lena’s forehead.

Lydia, meanwhile, was ecstatic about the new plans. As soon as she heard she’d squealed and run in circles around the living room while Fish barked happily, spinning in circles while she ran. Kara and Lena finally managed to calm her down and get everything ready. Once Jamie and Alex arrived, Lydia ran to greet Jamie, nearly tackling her with her hug and head-butting her accidentally.

“Jamie!”

“Ow, Lydia, what the heck?” Jamie groaned as she hugged the little girl back. Alex smiled, moving past the entryway to talk to Kara and Lena in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, I was just ‘cited ‘cause I got a secret to tell you once my Mommy and Mama leave,” Lydia whispered, checking to make sure the moms weren’t around, giggling at her own antics. Jamie smiled and laughed a little, shaking her head.

“Okay, but don’t let my mom hear you or else she’ll tell your moms,” Jamie warned her before she went back to texting Alison.

 

So, Lydia waited. She waited to say goodbye to Mama and Mommy and she waited for Auntie to order pizza for dinner. She waited to finish eating and she waited for Alex to go into the kitchen to work and leave the girls to play upstairs. She waited for Jamie to be done texting Alison and she waited until Jamie had finished the chapter in her book so she would pay attention to her. Finally, just when Lydia was starting to get sick of waiting, Jamie beckoned Lydia into her room and shut the door.

“What did you want to tell me?” Jamie asked. Lydia giggled, bouncing on her knees as she led Jamie to her bed and climbed on.

“Mother’s Day is coming!” she exclaimed. Jamie raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know. This is the secret you didn’t want your moms to hear?”

“No, I gotta- in school, we’re making cards and planting flowers for our mommies, but Ms. Julie says we should do special things for our moms so they know we love them and I wanna do something special, but I don’t know what! I need your help,” Lydia whined, wiggling closer to Jamie and grabbing her hand.

“Well, I don’t know! I’m making my moms breakfast, but I’m a lot older than you,” Jamie shrugged.

“I wanna make breakfast! No fair,” Jamie pouted.

“You can draw them pictures, or something? Or paint something for them?”

“No! I wanna make a nice thing!” Jamie scrunched up her face in thought.

“Let me look some things up. Maybe Pinterest has something you can do,” Jamie muttered, scrolling through her phone. Lydia crawled over to lean her head on Jamie’s shoulder, watching as she scrolled through craft ideas.

“That one! I want that one!” Lydia squealed, pointing to a picture on the screen. The link was to a tutorial on making a plate with a child’s drawing on it. “I wanna make the plates! Then, I can make Mama and Mommy breakfast and they get to eat it on their special plates!” Lydia giggled, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Let’s look into it. Maybe I can help you do this next weekend or something,” Jamie said brightly. As much as the exuberant little girl could exhaust her, Jamie really did love her little cousin. Lydia tucked herself into Jamie’s side and Jamie wrapped one arm around her shoulders, holding her close as they pulled out Jamie’s school laptop to look at the tutorial on a bigger screen.

 

Later, once they had figured out the details of how to do it, the two girls came out to find Alex working on her laptop.

“Hey, girls. What do you need?” Alex asked immediately.

“Mom, if I tell you something, can you promise not to tell Aunt Kara or Aunt Lena?” Jamie asked in a very serious tone.

“Depends on what the secret it,” Alex responds evenly. “Is someone being hurt? Or will this secret hurt someone?”

“God, no, Mom! It’s nothing like that, it’s just about a Mother’s Day present Lydia wants to make for Kara and Lena,” Jamie said, eyes bugging out of her head. “It just might require some help from you, or at least your permission for me to help her with it.” Jamie quickly explained the process, which included putting the ceramic plate in the oven after coloring on it in permanent marker.

“Okay, first of all, thank you for coming and talking to me about doing this safely. That was a very responsible thing to do and I’m proud of you girls,” Alex said as soon as Jamie had finished explaining. Lydia blushed and giggled while Jamie squared her shoulders and stood just a bit taller, clearly pleased with herself. “And second, I can absolutely help you with this, Lyd. Or maybe I can have Maggie help. Next weekend, I’m going to help your moms with something at work, so maybe you and Tia can do it next weekend?”

“Yeah! But Tia has to promise not to tell,” Lydia said, pouting at the thought of Maggie sharing her secret.

“Mama’s a detective, of course, she can keep a secret,” Jamie scoffed, rolling her eyes just a little bit.

“I’ll make sure she promises,” Alex assured the younger girl. “Now, let’s get you ready for bed, Miss Lydia.” Lydia squealed and darted away as Alex chased after her, laughing and making monster noises until Lydia finally allowed herself to be caught and taken to get ready for bed.

 

Shortly after Lydia fell asleep, Alex was called in to deal with a Callonorian gone rogue. Luckily Jamie was still awake, sitting up in the living room, reading a book and texting Alison based on the smile on her face.

“Kid, will you be okay while I go to work for a few hours? They need my help dealing with some trouble,” Alex said quietly as she pulled on her boots. “I can try and call for someone if you want an adult around.”

“I’m good, Mom. I do this all the time,” she reminded her mother.

“You staying home by yourself is different from you staying in someone else’s house with a four-year-old and a dog.” Sure, Fish and Lydia were both sound asleep, tucked in upstairs, but it was still a bit stressful.

“I’ll be fine, Mom! Go, save the world or whatever,” Jamie insisted as she shooed Alex out the door. She grabbed her work backpack and her motorcycle helmet, grateful Kara had left her bike keys behind.

“Okay. If you need help, call Ma or call Kara and Lena. Don’t open the door for anyone unless it’s your Ma, Kara, Lena, or another adult we trust. Keep an eye on Lydia, check on her every hour or so. Don’t use the oven or anything, just- be smart, be safe, I love you!” Alex kissed Jamie’s forehead before running out.

“Love you, Mom!” Jamie called, following behind Alex to lock the front door and set the alarm system. She grabbed her book and headed upstairs and dragged a few bean bags into Lydia’s room from the movie room. She settled near Lydia’s nightlight so she could read while keeping an eye on the younger girl while she was in charge.

When Lena and Kara returned much later that evening, they found Jamie sound asleep on the bean bags with Lydia using her chest as a pillow, thumb in her mouth and blanket threw over both of them. The women smiled and Kara easily moved Lydia back into her bed and Jamie into a guest room for the remainder of the evening.

 

The following weekend, Lena and Kara dropped Lydia off with Maggie and Jamie before going to meet Alex at the DEO. Lydia, of course, was thrilled because this meant she finally got to make her special gifts for her moms with Tia Maggie. After talking to Alex about it last week, Maggie had gone out and found some plates and a pack of 32 permanent markers for Lydia to draw with.

“I’m so excited!” Lydia giggled. “I’ve been practicing!” Jamie had suggested that Lydia make some sketches to help her plan what she wanted to draw and then practice the drawings to make sure it looked nice, and Lydia had really committed. She pulled out dozens of pictures from her bag and spread them out on their kitchen table, climbing onto her chair. “This one’s for Mama, and this one’s for Mommy!” Lydia explained. “See? It’s Mommy and me and Fishy with a robot ‘cause she’s a engineer! And this one is _Mama_ and me and Fishy at the park at night, see the moon and stars?” Lydia chattered excitedly, bouncing on her knees as she points to the pictures. Maggie nodded and smiled, bringing over the supplies.

“Those are awesome, _corazoncita_ ,” Maggie praises her. “Do you think you’re ready to put those drawings on the plates? Because this marker is permanent, so that means it won’t come off easily. If you make a mistake, you’ve gotta work with it and make it a part of your drawing, okay?” Lydia nodded eagerly, holding out grabby hands for the markers.

“Not so fast, punk!” Jamie teased, pulling the markers a bit farther away. “Mama has to get everything ready, right Mama?”

“Right, kiddo. Jamie, I need you to put the newspapers and plastic tablecloths on the table, and Lyd, I’m putting a smock on you and I’m putting your hair up, okay?” Maggie directed, pulling Lydia’s hair into a messy bun, careful to get all of the loose hairs. She grabbed an old oversized button-down shirt, paint-splattered and stained from all the activities they’d done with Jamie when she was younger, and slipped it onto Lydia backwards. She did the buttons up Lydia’s back and rolled the sleeves up to her wrists before sitting her back down at the table. Jamie had made quick work of covering the table before sitting down next to Lydia, excited to make a plate for herself since Mama had gotten plenty of extras.

“How come I have to wear this and Jamie doesn’t?” Lydia whined, tugging at the sleeves.

“Because little kids make messes when they color and the permanent markers will stain your skin and clothes,” Jamie told her, checking her phone.

“Hey, I’m not a little kid!”

“Enough, enough,” Maggie chastised gently. “See all those stains, kid? Jamie made those when she was your age, and we still make sure she wears old clothes when she does something messy in case of stains. Now, do you girls want to fight and tease each other or do you want to decorate some plates?”

“Decorate!” Lydia cheered.

“Decorate the plates,” Jamie chorused sheepishly. Maggie gave them each a plate and the permanent markers as she settled in across from the girls and worked on some paperwork from her last few cases.

 

Meanwhile, at the DEO, Lena and Kara were talking to Alex in her lab.

“I’ve been looking into all the information stored in the Kryptonian AI, but it’s a lot to sort through and the Kryptonese is more advanced than what I know, so it’s slow-going,” Alex explained. “At this rate, it’ll be a year before I can even find the necessary information, let alone actually figure out how to replicate the process. You’re the only one who can access the hologram program, so we need you to access the files for us,” Alex explained. After realizing that Kara wanted to carry another child, they asked Alex to help them figure out how to do that.

“So, the AI is like… Siri for your Kryptonian database?” Lena asked. Kara smirked.

“Yeah, I guess so. Plus, I mean… it’s nice for me to have. It’s not exactly like having my mom, but still… When I was having a bad day, I could come and sit with her and tell her about my day and just forget, if only for a few minutes,” Kara said softly, keeping her eyes focused on her and Lena’s intertwined hands.

“I’m honored you’re bringing me to meet her, then,” Lena said, tugging their hands up to kiss Kara’s hand, bringing Kara’s gaze up to meet hers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kara pulled Lena close, kissing her gently.

“Yes, wonderful. You love each other, I love you both. Hate to interrupt the little love fest, but we should probably get started,” Alex said after a few minutes. Lena and Kara broke apart, blushing.

“Like you and Maggie weren’t just as bad when you were engaged,” Kara teased. Alex just shrugged noncommittally. Kara led them into the room with the AI, laying her palm on the scanner. The door closed behind them and Lena glanced around at the seemingly empty room. The only thing in there was a raised dais in one corner. Kara spoke Kryptonese softly, and the dais glowed blue around the ridge before a hologram of a woman appeared standing in the center. She looked a few inches taller than Kara with long, dark curls and warm brown eyes. She didn’t smile, just spoke in precise, monotone Kryptonese that Lena wished she could understand better.

“English, please,” Kara said suddenly and the AI spoke again, trying for a robotic smile.

“Greetings, Kara Zor-El. How can I help you?”

“Mother, I’d like you to meet Lena Luthor. I’m going to marry her this summer,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand and presenting her to the hologram. Lena’s engineer brain wanted her to focus on the attributes of the hologram, take in the way it seemed to be looking at her, processing the visual the way a real human might. This was certainly the most lifelike AI she’d ever seen and she ached to know more about how it worked. But, as much as she was an engineer, she was also Kara’s fiancee and she knew this moment was important to her.

“Greetings, Lena Luthor.”

“Alura In-Ze, I am honored to meet you. I love your daughter very much,” Lena said, glancing sideways at Kara. Alex stood a few yards back, giving them the space they needed at this moment.

“I am not Alura In-Ze. I am a hologram programmed with all of her knowledge and the compendium of Krypton’s records. I have taken this form to better assist Kara Zor-El,” the hologram said. Lena felt Kara flinch slightly, her hand squeezing Lena’s too tight for just a moment before she regained her control. “How can I assist you, Kara Zor-El?”

“I seek your approval of this union,” Kara said, working to hide the tremble in her voice.

“I am a hologram-” she began again. Lena interrupted.

“You are the compendium of Krypton’s records. Surely you must have some records of how to approve a union? Recite the approval for us,” Lena insisted. The hologram stared up above their heads for a few seconds before giving them a quick once-over. Then, she smiled down at both of them with an eerily realistic smile.

“Beloved child of mine, you have found a love match. By all measures, this match is more than suitable for you both. Treat each other well and live in Rao’s light. May Rao bless you both and your union,” she said. When Lena turned to smile at Kara, she found her beaming, tears streaming down both cheeks.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena whispered. “I’m sorry, was it too much?” she asked, cupping Kara’s face in her hands and wiping the tears away with her thumbs as she worried about overstepping her bounds here. Kara just laughed a watery sound and shook her head. She leaned into Lena’s hands, grabbing one and kissing her palm before intertwining their fingers.

“No, no, it was perfect. I just… I never thought I’d get to hear her say that, you know? I guess it was just… I miss her,” Kara said softly. Lena nodded, leaning in to kiss Kara. Her lips tasted like salt.

“Is there anything else, Kara Zor-El?” the hologram asked, interrupting their slow kisses. Kara sighed as she pulled away and faced the hologram again.

“Tell me about the Codex birthing matrix.”

 

“It takes so long,” Lydia whined. After the girls had decorated their plates, Maggie had put them in the oven, then turned it on for twenty minutes while the girls had lunch. Now they were waiting for the oven to cool completely before taking them out. “Are you sure it’s not ready yet?”

“I am positive, Lyd. If you open the oven before the plates cool, they’re gonna crack and then we’ll have to do this all over again. You don’t want that, do you?” Maggie explained, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“No,” Lydia pouted.

“Then let’s walk away from the oven for a little while and do something more fun than watching it cool!”

“Like what?” Lydia asked, rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand. She had a nightmare the previous night about scary monsters and mean men coming to hurt her with guns and she was still sleepy from being up so early in the morning, curled in between Mama and Mommy in their bed.

“We could watch a movie or some TV. Or we could read a little?” Maggie suggested softly, hoping she could try and convince Lydia to close her eyes for a while. Lydia seemed to be considering it for a moment, yawning, when Jamie came bustling into the kitchen, phone clutched in hand.

“Ma, can I have some ice cream?”

“Me too! Me too!” Lydia exclaimed, jumping up and down and waving her hand.

“We don’t have any ice cream in the house, and before you ask Jamie, no you cannot go walk to the Ben and Jerry’s shop to get some,” Maggie said sternly as Jamie started to open her mouth. Jamie frowned and closed her mouth.

“Why not?” she asked, a hint of a whine.

“It’s too far for you to walk by yourself and I can’t take us anywhere until the plates are done cooling in the oven. If we take them out too soon, they’ll crack,” Maggie explained.

“But I want ice cream,” Lydia sniffled.

“Maybe once the plates are done, we can do something about getting some more ice cream. Now, Lyd, why don’t you go pick out a book for us to read, hmm?” Lydia nodded, her thumb playing with her lower lip as she stifled a yawn and went into the living room.

“And _you_ missy,” Maggie added, turning to point at Jamie. Jamie looked nervous for a moment before Maggie smirked. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“We’re having ice cream later!” Jamie said, but her cheeks were turning as pink as the tips of her ears and she was grinning ear to ear.

“No,” Maggie smiled, shaking her head teasingly. “No, you came in all happy and excited. The ice cream was to celebrate. So… did you get a good grade on a test or something?”

“Can’t I just be in a good mood?” Jamie insisted.

“Maybe. But this isn’t your ‘just a good mood’ face. This is your ‘something amazing just happened to me’ face,” Maggie continued. “So, if you care to share… I’m always happy to listen. Does it have anything to do with your friends? Or maybe… one friend in particular?”

“Maybe,” Jamie sighed.

“Is it about… Alison?” Maggie asked. She and Alex had been going back and forth and while they disagreed about an appropriate age for their daughter to start dating (Alex felt that freshman year of high school was mature enough whereas Maggie wanted to hold firm to their 16 years old rule), but they both agreed that 12 was too young.

“Don’t be mad,” Jamie said immediately. “I just… We’ve been texting a lot and… and, like, she just told me that she really likes me! And I said that I really like her, too. I just… I know I’m too young to date and I need to focus on school and everything, but… I was just excited,” Jamie rambled, biting her thumbnail to stop herself from continuing.

“Honey, I’m so happy for you! There’s nothing quite as great as finding out the person you like likes you back. That’s amazing, and I am glad you’re happy,” Maggie assured her. “However, your Mom and I think that twelve is a little young to start dating. Just… let us figure things out, okay? Be happy, but let me talk to Mom about what we think is appropriate, okay?”

“Okay,” Jamie said, a little dejected.

“Sweetheart, this is a good thing, and I am so happy for you. I’ll get you a sundae to celebrate,” Maggie said, winking at her daughter. She knew the pain of a first love rejected, so she was grateful that her daughter didn’t have to experience that pain.

“Awesome!” Jamie cheered. “Thanks, Ma,” she added, hugging her quickly.

Jamie skipped off to her bedroom and Maggie just snorted, shaking her head as she went to find Lydia curled up on the couch, looking through a book of Aesop’s fables. She was mumbling softly to herself, one finger tracing the words and the other twirling her hair absentmindedly. Maggie knew she wasn’t actually reading, probably just making up a story based on the illustrations, but it was cute nonetheless; she remembered with a pang when Jamie had done this same thing with that very same book. She took a picture to send to Lena and Kara before coming to sit next to Lydia.

“Do you even need me to read to you? Or are you such a big girl that you can read all by yourself?” Maggie teased lightly, but she took the book and waited as Lydia arranged herself half on Maggie’s lap and half on the couch, still playing with her hair.

“You read,” Lydia told her. Maggie just chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Lydia’s hair before she started reading.

 

“And after the incubation process, is the incubation and gestation period roughly equivalent to that of a human?” Alex asked, making more notes on her tablet.

“The gestation period for a fetus implanted with the Codex birthing matrix is seven lunar months.”

“Kryptonian lunar months or Earth lunar months?” Lena asked.

Earth lunar months. Would you like it in Kryptonian lunar months?”

“No, I don’t need that, thank you. What is the viability of this procedure with a hybrid human/Kryptonian fetus?”

“Based on my calculations, the viability rates are 27% if the fetus is implanted in a human parent and 78% if the fetus is implanted in a Kryptonian parent.” They had been asking questions for over an hour trying to hammer out more details on the Kryptonian birthing process.

“I’ve got everything I need. Lena?” Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

“I need access to schematics for the matrix if I’m going to make sure I’m doing this right.” Since the pod that brought Kara to Earth didn’t come with a birthing matrix on board, so Lena was going to make one based on the schematics. It was a tall order considering that Earth’s own version of an artificial womb was still being tested on sheep.

“Mom, please give Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers full access to your databases,” Kara ordered.

“Yes, Kara Zor-El. Biometric and handprint scans are needed to complete the process.” While Lena and Alex let the AI take the scans of them, Kara let herself daydream about two little kids running around, giggling and laughing and playing together.

“Bye, mom. It was nice to talk to you,” Kara said softly when they were ready to leave.

“It was lovely to meet you,” Lena said politely.

“Goodbye, Kara Zor-El. Goodbye, Lena Luthor. Goodbye, Alex Danvers.”

“Okay, well I’m going to go work on some stuff in the lab while you two lovebirds go out and finish your date,” Alex said, smirking at the women.

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said, kissing her sister’s cheek. Lena gave her a quick hug before linking arms with Kara, leaning into her side as they walked out.

“I love you,” Kara whispered, kissing Lena’s temple.

“I love you, too. Thank you for letting me meet your mother today,” Lena said softly, smiling at her.

“I know it’s not her… It’s silly, but…”

“If it makes you feel better- if it helps you to remember your mother- then it’s not silly,” Lena assured her as she got into the passenger side of their car. Kara nodded and cleared her throat. She was silent for a moment, swallowing thickly before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

“I just hope you got what you needed from her,” Kara said simply.

“I did. And despite all of the science jargon… I started thinking about what we were really discussing- our _baby_. Can you believe that? You’re going to be pregnant, waddling around with swollen ankles and whacked-out hormones and then… there’s going to be this tiny little baby that’s part you and part me and… It’s exciting, right?” Lena whispered excitedly, carefully watching Kara’s expressions. Her smile softened and her eyes crinkled; Kara kept glancing to steal sidelong looks at Lena and smile at her, nodding.

“I can’t _wait_ ,” Kara confirmed, reaching out to grab Lena’s hand. Lena laughed and kissed Kara’s knuckles as they drove home to get their daughter.

 

On the morning of Mother’s Day, Lydia Luthor crept out of bed before the sun was up. She knew that Mama liked to get up with the sun, so if she wanted to surprise them, she needed to be up before then. Her Auntie and her Tia had helped her make pretty cards for her Mama and Mommy, and they hid the plates she made in Lydia’s room so that she could give her moms their presents herself.

Lydia knew she had to be quiet as a mouse as she took the plates from their hiding spot and went down the stairs into the kitchen. Auntie made her promise not to try and use the stove or the microwave or anything while making breakfast, so all she could really do was pour some cereal and milk into plastic bowls, but that didn’t seem like enough. Mama ate a lot of breakfast.

“Fruit!” Lydia whispered triumphantly, opening the fridge. She dropped a few blueberries on the ground and she knocked over the ketchup in the fridge, but Mama and Mommy didn’t come downstairs. Fishy did, but he just licked her toes and followed her around the kitchen as she put fruit in little cups, but she still hadn’t used the plates! Lydia wished she could ask Mommy what to do since she was so smart; she would figure this out so fast, but Lydia couldn’t ask Mommy.

Lydia tried to think about what she liked for breakfast… Mama makes lots of eggs and bacon and pancakes and yummy stuff on the stove, but she’s too little to use that. On special days, Mommy likes to make cinnamon rolls in the oven, but Lydia can’t do that either. She’s not even supposed to use the microwave to make oatmeal! Lydia’s pouting and glaring at the stupid oven and the stupid microwave when she sees the bread box.

“Fishy, I can make toast!” Lydia giggled. Fish, who had laid down on his bed to watch her, just stared as she moved the stool over to the toaster. “I can make toast ‘cause Mama showed me how to be safe with the toaster! And I can put special toppings on it!” she declared proudly as she put two pieces of bread into the toaster. While she waited for it to pop back up, Lydia brought the plates over and found the special toaster pinchers Mama taught her how to use. They were wooden pinchers that she could use to grab the toast while it was hot and made Lydia feel like a crab monster!

She still had a few minutes before the toast popped up, so Lydia looked in the cabinets for some fun toppings. By the time she went back to get the toast, Lydia had found mini marshmallows, some leftover pink frosting, rainbow sprinkles, Nutella, pretzels, and some chocolate chips. She carefully took her toaster pinchers and put a piece of toast on each special plate.

Once the toast was decorated, Lydia set the table for Mommy and Mama, pouring them each a glass of orange juice since she wasn’t allowed to touch the coffee maker. Lydia put their Mother’s Day cards on their seats and clapped her hands, giggling excitedly before running upstairs to wake them up.

Jumping on their bed, Lydia squealed, “Mommy, Mama! It’s Mother’s Day! You gotta get up for Mother’s Day!” Mommy just groaned while Mama grabbed Lydia around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed with them.

“No, Mother’s Day means we get to sleep in,” Kara said playfully, tickling Lydia when she tried to squirm away.

“But Mama, there’s a surprise downstairs! It can’t wait!” The cereal was probably already getting yucky and wet from the milk.

“Not even five minutes?” Mommy asked.

“Nuh-uh,” Lydia protested. Mommy sighed, but she smiled while she did it so Lydia smiled back.

“Then I guess we’re getting up!” Kara grumbled, but let go of Lydia and hopped out of bed to follow her family down to the kitchen.

“Surprise!” Lydia cried as soon as they all got to the kitchen. “Look, look! I made it for you! See, and I didn’t even try to use the stove!” she said proudly, showing off the treat she made. Mama looked like she was gonna cry and Mommy was already crying a little bit.

“You made this nice breakfast for us?” Mama asked. Lydia nodded.

“And the plates, see?” she added, pointing to the designs. She lifted up Mama’s toast to point at the picture. “See, Mama? That’s you and that’s me and that’s Fishy! We’re at the park lookin’ at the stars to see where you came from! And Mommy this is you and that’s me and that’s a cool robot you built!” Lydia explains quickly.

“It’s beautiful, Lyd. I love it!” Kara exclaimed.

“Lydia this is amazing, baby. Thank you so much!” Mommy said, her voice shaky and her eyes big and wet as she leaned down to hug Lydia. Kara joined in on the hug eagerly.

“Don’t cry, Mommy,” Lydia said softly. “I just wanted to make you happy.”

“These are very happy tears, baby. Mommy is very happy because you did such nice things for me and Mama. We can see you worked very hard. When did you make these plates?” Mommy said, wiping her eyes.

“Tia helped me!”

“Well then, we will definitely have to thank Tia! And did she tell you how to make this breakfast, too?”

“No, that was Auntie! Auntie made me promise not to use any big girl appliances like the stove or the oven, so I made cereal and special toast!” Lydia beamed.

“What’s special about the special toast?” Mama asked curiously.

“Toppings! It’s got frosting and Nutella and pretzels and sprinkles and marshmallows!”

“That sounds… appetizing,” Mommy said with a funny looking smile. “I can’t wait to try some! But you didn’t make yourself anything for breakfast.”

“Oh,” Lydia said, frowning. “I forgot.”

“Well, that’s okay, lovebug. We’re going out to breakfast with your aunties and your cousin and your Nana, so you can just have a snack for now. How about I get you some fruit?” Kara said, already heading to the fridge.

“Thanks, Mama! But _you_ gotta eat _your_ breakfast,” Lydia specified. Mama nodded and Mommy just smiled before taking a big bite of her toast.

“Delicious,” she said as soon as she swallowed. Lydia giggled and clapped turning to grab her fruit from Mama, completely missing how Mommy had tossed the toast in the direction of the trash can. Mama just laughed, but Lydia didn’t know what was so funny.


End file.
